Somebody to you, artemis fowl edition
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Song somebody to you, by the vamps and demi lovato. How does Artemis really feel about Holly? And how does Holly feel about Artemis. Find out, right here, right now, in Somebody to you, Artemis Fowl edition!


**a/n, hi guys, this is my first time uploading, so I hope you guys like.**

**disclaimer: I don't own artemis fowl, or the song by the vamps and demi lovato. **

Yeah you!

Yeah you!

I used to wanna be

Living like there's only me

And now I spend my time

Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind

(Yeah you!)

I used to be so tough

Never really gave enough

And then you caught my eye

Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike

(Yeah you!)

Artemis Fowl II was a child prodigy. Genius, if you like. He was a tough business man, until he met her. When he met her, he kidnapped her and ransomed her back to her people. Over time, they got to know each other a lot better. After a while, they were the best of friends. He had immense affection for his beautiful, fierce best friend. That was when he realised that he had fallen in love with her, and he had fallen hard. Now he spends his days burying himself in his work, trying to get her out of his mind. He never could think about anything but her, he couldn't stop thinking about Holly Short.

Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

This ground of mine keeps shaking

Oh oh oh, now!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

He knew he was falling in love with her. He knew it, and nothing would let him forget it. His world had started revolving around her. All he wants now is to mean something to her, to be someone to her.

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire

But every time I look at you I just don't care

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

(Yeah you!)

He was always so focused on his riches before. He never stopped to think about her, but now, whenever he sees her, whenever he hears her name, she is all he can think about. All he wants to be is someone to her, someone for his Holly Short to love.

I used to ride around

I didn't wanna settle down

But now I wake each day

Looking for a way that I can see your face

(Yeah you!)

I've got your photograph

But baby I need more than that

I need to know your lips

Nothing ever mattered to me more than this

(Yeah you!)

She was one of the greatest LEPRecon captains of all time. She was a real hotshot. She never wanted to fall in love. She thought it would tie her down too much. Now, he is all she can think about. She has the genius mud boy's photo, hanging on her wall, in her office, everywhere, but that wasn't enough for her in her mind. She wanted him, his lips on hers, his arms around her. Nothing mattered more to her than Artemis Fowl II.

Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

This ground of mine keeps shaking

Oh oh oh, now!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

Her world turned on its axis. It revolved around him. The world was shaking around her. She couldn't talk to him properly, without stuttering. She had fallen for him, and fallen hard.

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire

But every time I look at you I jusT don't care

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

(Yeah you!)

All he seemed to ever care about was riches, but not anymore. Every time he looked at her, spoke to her, thought her name, he stopped caring about money. All he ever wanted to be was someone to her, to Holly Short.

Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah you!)

He had fallen for her. She had fallen for him. They had to confess, but each waiting for the other to make the first move.

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

(Yeah you!)

All she wanted was to be that special someone to him, the light of his day, his world's sun.

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

(Yeah you!)

All he wanted was to be her special person, her other half, the one who completed her.

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire

But every time I look at you I just don't care

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

(Yeah you!)

She didn't care about her dreams as much anymore. She was focused on him, his lips, his face, his every feature.

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

(Yeah you!)

All he wants is her, her mouth on his, her whispered love in his ear.

Yeah you!

They walked towards each other, the city lights for backdrop. The both blurted out simultaneously their love for one another. His lips crashed down on hers. How perfect that moment was, all the realised emotions, all their love for each other. Just Holly Short and Artemis Fowl II, professing their love to each other, the world passing on around them, oblivious to their love.

A/N: you likey? My first story, so please, please no flamers.


End file.
